<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ORACLE: SETTING THE STAGE by Joseikage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926466">ORACLE: SETTING THE STAGE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joseikage/pseuds/Joseikage'>Joseikage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OVERWATCH ORACLE [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game), overwatch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, S&amp;M, Sex, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joseikage/pseuds/Joseikage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorelai, a young woman living in Paris, who has been drifting between jobs for awhile, has finally landed a job at the illustrious Nevermore; a cabaret pub that has very high ratings. From the moment she first arrives, she finds it a bit more roguish than she thought it would be, as its customers seem to be dark and mysterious. One in particular, the most dangerous of them all, catches her attention, and despite the desperate warnings of her coworker, Lorelai begins to warm up to him. However, her curiosity gets her into big trouble when she follows the dark stranger and witnesses something she shouldn't. Getting caught up in a political secret, she is forced to run. Will she follow the dark stranger once she learns exactly who he is and what he's capable of, or will she side with the equally mysterious gunslinger she bumped into who is fighting to protect her from him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character/Overwatch Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OVERWATCH ORACLE [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ORACLE: SETTING THE STAGE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own Overwatch or any of the characters. That is Blizzard's! I only own Lorelai Mariana Caballero and this story! I hope you guys like it. </p><p>So, this is a bit different than my other stories in the "WATCH OVER ME" series because it is in third person. I have a friend who can't read first person because it gives him anxiety, so this inspired me to write a third person series for people who have that same issue. I hope you guys enjoy it!</p><p>OH YEAH, but it is still the same "choose your path" sort of format, so all three intro stories are tied to this one as chapters and then it will go from there by character. SO it will first be this intro then "ORACLE: ENTER TALON," or "ORACLE: REBIRTH OF OVERWATCH." Then, it will be the character you choose, so for example... Reaper is: "ORACLE: REAPER/GABRIEL REYES - MOONLIGHT SONATA."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Lorelai sprinted around the corner, her dress billowing in the breeze as she hurdled over a couch that was being moved by two men. They shouted at her angrily in French.</p><p>     “Sorry!” She called back as she raced towards her destination, Nevermore. It was the local pub in Paris, France that was known to cater to the most dangerous unruly sort of people. While most cabaret singers would have found it hard to work in a place like that, Lorelai wasn’t intimidated in the slightest. Plus, she was promised that as dark and edgy as the place was, all the singers and entertainers were protected and treated well.</p><p>     She raced around to the staff entrance and burst through the doors, panting heavily with her hands on her knees as she tried her best to apologise to one of her new bosses, who was standing in front of her with her hands on her hips and shaking her head impatiently. Around there, she was known as the “Executioner” because of how strict she was, but to her face, Lorelai would always refer to her as Ms. Luci.</p><p>     “Jesus, kid... You wanted this job so badly, but then you show up late on the first day? Who was it that hired you? Brendan? Sera?” She demanded.</p><p>     Lorelai, who had finally caught her breath, stood up straight, adjusted her dress and vowed, “Actually, ma’am, it was Ms. Kamilla. I’m really sorry for being late. I’ll definitely make up for it with my talent, though!” Luci looked Lorelai up and down, and a small grin played at one corner of her mouth.</p><p>     “You’d damn well better. Get on the stage, kid. You start in two minutes.”</p><p>     Lorelai hurried onto the stage, sitting in her chair behind the shade of the black, velvety curtains. She took a steady breath to calm her nerves and closed her eyes, opening them only when the music started up. She sang softly at first, but then gained confidence as she realised that everyone’s attention was on her. She twirled and blew kisses to the crowd. She even targeted certain men who looked absolutely infatuated with her, dancing sexily in front of them, or sitting on their lap briefly.</p><p>     When the song was over, she gave a deep bow, blew one last kiss, and winked at the crowd before the curtains closed. As she walked back to the dressing rooms to get ready for her next show, Luci called her name. Lorelai turned around and smiled at her boss. She let out a low whistle as she approached and gave a slow clap.</p><p>     “You weren’t exaggerating, kid. You really know your stuff! Ha! Kamilla always did know how to pick ‘em. Keep it up, and I’m sure you’ll go far in this place.” She told her before walking back to the stage.</p><p>     Lorelai sighed in relief, smiled happily, and turned back towards the dressing rooms, but as she began walking, she stopped in her tracks as she almost bumped straight into another entertainer.</p><p>     “Wow, it’s not everyday that you see someone get a compliment from the Executioner. It’s like... hearing a Unicorn fart or some shit.” He ran a hand through his shimmering, black hair and grinned down at her. “Hi, I’m Chris. You’re the new singer, right?” He greeted her energetically. She smiled back at him, her deep red lipstick shining in the light.</p><p>     “Guilty! Lorelai. It’s nice to meet you.”</p><p>     “Likewise. You know... I have a feeling you and I are going to get along just fine. How about I give you a tour and show you the ropes around here?”</p><p>     “Sure! I’d love that.” Lorelai took Chris’s hand and they walked together through the building as Chris introduced her to various entertainers, as well as to their equipment. When Lorelai had her second show, there were even more people present. She was tipped by many people as she danced by. One in particular, who Chris later told her was Mauga, a regular of theirs, was very large, loud, and boisterous, and he pulled her close as he held up a twenty for Lorelai to take. Rather than take it by hand though, she bit the twenty and pulled it from his grasp, staring him in the eyes as she did. A growl of amusement escaped his lips, and his red eyes glowed brightly as she danced away gracefully.</p><p>     When her third show was over, Lorelai was excited for her future performances. “Wow, what a rush! That was so much fun today! I can’t wait for tomorrow to be here already!” She exclaimed to Chris. He chuckled light-heartedly and put his hand up.</p><p>     “Whoa there, slow down. You don’t want to run before you can walk. Tomorrow your feet are going to ache like all hell. Take it easy. All things in moderation, yeah?” Lorelai huffed, knowing he was right, but she wasn’t about to admit it. “Also,” Chris began, lightly brushing against the bridge of her nose with his finger, “you want to be more careful in the future with some of these guys. Mauga is... well... he’s alright I guess... but some of these guys are bad news. Like... serial killer <em>bad</em>. You can’t trust everyone.” Lorelai shook her head at Chris and smiled.</p><p>     “Don’t worry, Chris, I’m a big girl. I can take care of myself.” She declared, patting him on the back.</p><p>     “Whatever you say, Snowflake.” He joked, nudging her lightly with a closed fist against her shoulder. As the days went on, Lorelai became well-loved by many of the people who came to Nevermore, and she and Chris became close friends.</p><p>     The Nevermore always became extremely popular around Halloween, and this year was no exception. With the holiday just around the corner, Lorelai worked hard to get ready for her grand debut. Halloween would be her night to shine. Plus it was her favourite holiday, as it was the day that anyone could be whoever or whatever they wanted. She was dressing up as a vampire and she would be the main act of the annual Phantom Ball.</p><p>     When the night arrived, she came in early to get her makeup and costume on and check out the crowd. She peered behind the curtain stealthily, scanning the throng of people.</p><p>     “Mauga is here... and I can see a bunch of our regulars...but...” She caught sight of a rowdy group of college students, a few men doing business at a table, and a lone, masked man, who appeared to be lifting his mask up slightly every so often to drink. The masked man was the first patron that actually daunted her a bit. “Who is that...?” She wondered aloud. She jumped and a gasp escaped her as a hand rested on her shoulder. Without thinking, her arm flashed out and knocked the hand away as she whirled around, arms up to defend herself.</p><p>     “Jeez, Lorelai, chill out! It’s just me.” Chris exclaimed, holding his hands up peacefully. Lorelai sighed and shook her head.</p><p>     “God, you scared the hell out of me, Chris!”</p><p>     He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, his ice blue eyes gleaming fiendishly as he declared, “Well today <em>is </em>Halloween, the day of scares and candy, so one could argue that it’s my duty to scare <em>because </em>I care.” He gave a mock bow and Lorelai scoffed, smiling brightly at him.</p><p>     “What are you doing here? I’m about to go on in another three minutes.” She asked, crossing her arms.</p><p>     “I’m just here to remind you to be careful. Like I told you about a month ago, not all these guys are... sound minded, to say the least. Some are pretty fucking insane, and you’ve had some pretty close calls recently.”</p><p>     Lorelai put a hand against her left cheek, remembering when a patron struck her there in his drunken state. She also remembered when a female patron grabbed her and groped her before the bouncer had gotten to her. Lorelai put her hand down and bit her lip briefly, taking a deep breath as she smiled back up at Chris.</p><p>     “Hey, don’t worry about me. I’ll be just fine!” She gave a tiny salute, grabbed her microphone, and took her place onstage.</p><p>     “Break a leg, Chica.” Chris said, nudging her slightly as he took his leave. Lorelai sighed once more and waited patiently for her time in the limelight.</p><p>     “And now, the star singer of the Phantom Ball, Lorelai, La Reina!” Kamilla announced. The curtains opened and Lorelai swayed silently to the music, waiting for her cue to sing.</p><p><em>     “Everything I know is the melodies and symphonies. Everything I know is the life without light...” </em>She began softly, gazing around the room and dancing in a dramatic fashion. <em>“There’s a longing inside my soul...” </em>She continued the song, relishing the attention and tips she was getting from the bar patrons. Then, towards the middle of the song, she noticed that masked man, sitting alone, sipping his drink casually, paying her no attention. She sauntered towards him. <em>“Darling, look into my eyes, and tell me what's inside...”</em> As she neared, he still paid her no attention, so she gently lifted the chin of his mask towards her, smiling brightly at him as she sang, <em>“truth be told my dear, you don't know what it's like..."</em> </p><p>     She almost let out a small gasp as one of his hands, a clawed gauntlet, shot out from his side and the tip of his pointer finger flew up at her neck, threatening further action if she didn’t leave him alone. She backed away gracefully, blowing him a kiss, and whirled around, continuing her song as she headed back up towards the stage, collecting a few tips along the way. She placed her mic on the stand and swirled around it. <em>“I’ll be waiting here, till the end of all days... My nocturnal serenade...”</em> She finished, bowing deeply and smiling to the crowd, blowing them one last kiss.</p><p>     Everyone cheered for her, except the masked man, and the purple woman. As soon as the curtains closed, Lorelai fell to the ground in shock. Chris and Kamilla both rushed up to her.</p><p>     “Are you alright, Lorelai?” Kamilla demanded, looking her over. Chris helped her up.</p><p>     “I’m fine... I’ll handle this...” She growled, storming off stage and almost bumping into one of the bouncers.</p><p>     “Hey Rae, want me to toss his ass out?” He asked her, cracking his knuckles.</p><p>     “Nah, I got this.” She called back shortly, stalking over to where the hooded, masked man was sitting. She sat next to him, eyeing him with a scrutinizing gaze. The man seemed to take no notice of her. She stared at him for a few moments, watching as he lifted the bottom of his mask up from his face and sipped his drink.</p><p>     <em>Ah,</em><em> I </em><em>get it... he’s in costume and character. Not really dangerous, after all.</em> Then, she smiled and signalled the bartender.</p><p>     “Another Tequila and Lime for our guest here, please, Meg. This one’s on me.” She called out. Meg was about to pour it when the masked man held his hand atop his glass to stop her and turned to face Lorelai.</p><p>     “What’s the catch?” He growled, his voice taking Lorelai slightly by surprise. It was a voice changer that made him sound cold, metallic, and menacing, and it sent shivers down Lorelai’s spine.</p><p>     “No catch. I’d just like to get to know more about the man behind the mask and find out what makes a man so cold towards a sweet, innocent Cabaret singer such as myself.” She crooned, smiling sweetly at him as her vampire veneers gleamed in the dull lighting.</p><p>     A growling laugh escaped his throat and he motioned to the barkeep to pour him his refill. “Please... that outfit? Those fangs? The bedroom eyes you were flashing me? You are <em>far </em>from innocent.” Lorelai was taken aback by his gruff sense of humour and blunt manner of speaking, but this made her all the more intrigued by him. Then, he changed his tone. “Tell me why I should entertain you right now?” He demanded.</p><p>     “Well... you <em>did </em>just threaten me, and I <em>could</em> have you thrown out of here.” He let out a low groan, and Lorelai extended her hand to him. “I’m Lorelai.” She introduced herself.</p><p>     He scoffed and bit back, “I don’t believe I asked who you were.” She grinned and leaned nearer to him, propping her elbows up on the bar and resting her face in her hands.</p><p>     “Oh, you didn’t, but I could tell you were curious.” He let out a low growl before raising his mask to drink again, and this time, Lorelai stared at him intently, admiring the outline of his chin and the scars that lined the lower half of his face. “Chido...” she breathed. As he finished the last of his drink and snapped his mask back into place, he turned his head towards hers.</p><p>     “Estás jugando un juego peligroso, Chica,” <em>"You're playing a dangerous game, girl..."</em>  He growled.</p><p>     She scoffed and flashed him a daring smile. “¿Quién sabe? Tal vez yo gane.” <em>"Who knows? Maybe I win."</em> She bit back, raising an eyebrow. A dark, low chuckle emanated from the hooded man, and Lorelai bit her bottom lip in anticipation.</p><p>
  <em>     Gotcha...!</em>
</p><p>     “Lorelai, I need to speak with you, please.” Chris called out to her from nearby.</p><p>     Lorelai kept her eyes on the dark, brooding man and called back, “Hang on, Chris, I’ll only be a moment.”</p><p>     “No, I need to speak with you <em>now.</em>” He reiterated.</p><p>     Lorelai turned to look at him worriedly and saw the urgent expression on his face. “Hey, I’m sorry mystery man, but it looks like—” As she turned back around to say goodbye to the dark, masked man, he had vanished, leaving one ten-dollar bill under his glass, and another one next to Lorelai’s right arm. She picked up her tip and tucked it into the pocket of her dress, clicking her tongue in disappointment as she walked over to stand by Chris.</p><p>     “What’s up, Chris? You sounded so worried.” She inquired, playfully flicking the tip of his nose with her finger.</p><p>     “That’s because I was! What the hell were you thinking, entertaining the most dangerous guy ever to enter Nevermore <em>after </em>he already physically threatened you?!” He exclaimed, anxiously running a hand through his hair and crossing his arms.</p><p>     “Whoa... what do you mean, ‘most dangerous guy’?” She scoffed, cocking her head at him in disbelief.</p><p>     “I meant just that. That man comes in here very rarely, and he’s from a secret organisation called Talon. His code name is Reaper, and he’s killed a lot of people, Lorelai. This guy’s bad news. You were basically flirting with Death.” Chris cautioned her.</p><p><em>     So... those gauntlets of his... that outfit of his... they weren’t... part of a Halloween costume?</em> Lorelai turned her head back to look at where the man had been sitting; his empty glass now being cleaned by Meg.</p><p>     “Well... to me he just seemed kinda lonely...” She murmured. Then, she turned her gaze back on Chris and gave him a warm smile. “Hey, what have I told you about worrying for me, anyways? I’m a big girl! I can take care of myself.”</p><p>     About a week later, the masked man was back, and she wasted no time, rushing over to speak with him. She noticed him drinking a double.</p><p>     “Rough day?” She asked. He tilted his head at her curiously before turning back to his drink.</p><p>     “What’s it to you?”</p><p>     “Well...” Lorelai thought carefully for a moment before continuing, “You know how staff are supposed to make small talk like asking you how your day went? Blah, blah, blah?”</p><p>     “Yeah...”</p><p>     “Well, normally with most of the staff here, it would just be small talk, but I actually care, so I want to know! So, on a scale of Rainbows to Apocalyptic, how bad a day was it?” He let out a low, rumbling growl, stood and turned to face Lorelai, and slammed his hand down on the counter; his gauntlet clanging against the marble top.</p><p>     “What the hell do you want from me?” He demanded, towering over her menacingly. She shrugged, unphased by this interaction, and smiled up at him.</p><p>     “I just... want to talk with you.”</p><p>     The man paused and they both stared at each other for a little while before he finally sat down, gulped down his drink, and gave a deep sigh. “You know... the moment you learn who and what I am, you’ll run. They always do.” He admitted, tapping the bar to have the bartender pour him another double.</p><p>     “Who is this ‘they’ you’re talking about? It’s definitely not me.” Lorelai flirted, leaning against her arm on the bar.</p><p>     “In my experience, people are pretty much the same. They lie, they cheat, they steal. Doesn’t matter if it’s your time, your money, or your energy, they devour it and give very little to nothing in return.”</p><p>     “Jesus, man... It really seems as though you’ve seen the shit parts that Humanity has to offer...” Lorelai responded thoughtfully, sitting back up and fiddling with her hands in her lap. “I’ve seen them too... during the Omnic Crisis, I was a little girl... When the war was going on though, there were more Humans causing deaths than Omnics, whether it was for political gain, or because they wanted to take advantage of a bad situation to mask their crimes.”</p><p>     She turned her head to look at him, and a weak smile played upon her lips. “But the thing I learned was that, as much bad as there is in Humanity, there is also that much good. It’s just a lot easier to see the bad. Think about it... if the news broadcasted just the good news and not the drama, no one would watch it because it wouldn’t be as ‘entertaining’ you know? Our brains work the same way, focusing on the bad rather than the good.”</p><p>     Lorelai flagged Meg down and had her pour the man another double. “It’s on me again, Meg.”</p><p>     “You got it, girl.” She responded with a wink. Lorelai lifted the man’s glass to her lips and drank half of it, leaving the rest for him. “Maybe... maybe I could show you some of the good that Humanity has to offer. I bet I can change your mind about all of us Humans, and if it turns out that you’re hiding behind that mask because you’re an extra-terrestrial in disguise who’s hellbent on taking over our planet, I still won’t hold it against you.” She joked, handing him the glass.</p><p>     He took it gingerly and stared at it for a moment before responding, “Reyes... and from a scale of Rainbows to Apocalypse... Category 5 Hurricane.” He downed his drink, left a tip for both Lorelai and the bartender, and departed quickly. Lorelai hesitated for just a moment before running out the door and looking around for him. He was nowhere to be found.</p><p><em>     I’ll have to talk to him next time then. </em>Reyes came in about two weeks later in the middle of one of Lorelai’s songs. She danced off the stage towards him while singing and placed one hand tenderly on his shoulder before stroking it along his back and leaning in to give him a quick hug. The man didn’t move. He neither threatened her, nor embraced the action, and she playfully danced away finishing her song and giving a deep, graceful bow.</p><p>     As soon as the curtains had closed, she rushed over to her spot next to the man at the bar but was stopped by one of the more unruly patrons.</p><p>     “Hey, sweetness, where ya goin’?” He told her, grabbing her by the arm.</p><p>     “Oh, just to the bar. Now, please, enjoy your evening and finish your drink,” Lorelai said calmly, eyeing Reyes at the bar. The unruly patron looked over at the bar and clicked his tongue disapprovingly.</p><p>     “Aw man, that square’s no fun at all. C’mon with me back home, and Ol’ Johnny will show ya what he’s packing. Yeah, babe, I’ll show ya a <em>real</em> good time.” He said slyly, eyeing her up and down.</p><p>     Lorelai yanked her arm from his grasp and glared at him. “No way. You put another hand on me and I’ll show you a time; it just won’t be a good one.” She threatened. “Now sit back down and enjoy your drink.”</p><p>     The man, Johnny, scoffed and reached over to grab her once more, drunkenly slurring, “Listen Sweetcheeks, we both know you’re into me. Get yourself over here and show me some real service in this bar like you’re meant to.”</p><p>     “I... said... ‘no’... and if you lay one more goddamned hand on me, I will cut it off and toss you out. Now sit... your ass... down.” She snarled. The man’s eyes widened with fear as she said those words and he murmured a quick apology before rushing back to his seat.</p><p>     Lorelai nodded satisfactorily and turned around, bumping straight into the masked man, who, only seconds ago, had been seated at the bar. “Oh, I’m so sorry, Reyes. I didn’t realise you were right behind me!” She apologised, running her fingers through her hair. He shrugged and looked over at Johnny.</p><p>     “You handled that well. Does it happen often?” He inquired.</p><p>     “Well... sometimes. I mean... it really depends. People get drunk and they don’t think straight, is all.” She replied honestly.</p><p>     “Hmm... well... did you mean what you said? You talked a lot of shit with all that stuff about cutting his arm off and tossing him out, but do you really have the skills to do that?” he pressed. Lorelai laughed and folded her arms, smirking flirtily at him.</p><p>     “Okay, I’ll show you. Come with me.” She told him, motioning for him to follow. She first walked over to the kitchen and grabbed both a butcher knife and a steak knife. Then, she walked him outside around the back and fished a small cardboard box out from the dumpster that leaned up against the wall of the building. She placed the box at one end of the alley and stood about thirty feet from it. She first picked up the butcher knife and weighed it in her hands before hurtling it forcefully through the small box. She weighed the steak knife and did the same with it as well.</p><p>When she had finished, she turned back to Reyes and gave a deep bow. He chuckled shortly.</p><p>     “Always the performer. Still, you didn’t have a knife in that situation, and you weren’t standing that far away from him, so what would you do?” He questioned her.</p><p>     “Alright then, mister... grab me.” She commanded. Reyes put his arms around her, but she sidestepped neatly, grabbed his arm around his back, kicked his knees, and knocked him over, pinning him to the ground.</p><p>     “Not bad, but if they’re like me...” He quickly rolled over, yanked his arm out of her grasp, and turned the tables on her, grabbing her and hurling her up against the wall. Lorelai’s breathing sped up, and she could hear Reyes’ breath getting faster as well as he pressed himself against her. She turned around to face him and smiled slyly.</p><p>     “Well, it’s a good thing I don’t plan on fighting you, now isn’t it?” She replied snarkily. He laughed and stepped back from her and she led them back inside so he could finish his drink. “I’ve studied martial arts for a bit, so I know how to take care of myself in a basic sense. With someone like you though, I’m not so sure.” She admitted as they sat down at the bar. “Even so, I trust you. I know you wouldn’t hurt me.”</p><p>     She smiled at him, but through his mask, she could not determine his emotions as he said, “Your instincts must be broken then. When most people see a monster, they run or fight, but you? You yield.”</p><p>     “Nah, I never yield. Parley though? Maybe.” She countered.</p><p>     “Alright, then what’s your offer for Parley?” Reyes crossed his arms expectantly, waiting for her reply.</p><p>     “Hmm... I guess it would have to be that I keep you company at the bar each time you’re here, and you tell me one new thing about yourself each time you come.” He scoffed.</p><p>     “Well, I guess that’s as good of a Parley as any other.” He tossed back the rest of his drink beneath his mask and started for the door.</p><p>     “Wait. What about your end of the bargain?” Lorelai protested.</p><p>     He let out a sigh and replied over his shoulder, “I was born in Los Angeles, California.” Lorelai smiled brightly at this new bit of information.</p><p>
  <em>     I think he’s warming up to me a bit at least.</em>
</p><p>     Over the few weeks, he came back three times, each time giving her a new bit of information about himself: he’s great with shotguns, he once had a pet dog, he likes basketball and rides motorcycles.</p><p>     As she came into work, Lorelai was greeted by Meg, who quickly informed her, “Hey girl, your guy came in. He’s sitting over there in the corner.” She pointed Lorelai towards one of the shadowy booths at the back of the room.</p><p>     “Huh, okay thanks Meg!” she called back, hesitating a moment before walking over to him.</p><p>     “Hey, Reyes! Whatcha doing over here?” She asked him, sitting down across from him.</p><p>     “Now isn’t a good time. I’m on assignment.” He said briskly, putting one hand to the side of his head. “Good. I’m on my way now.” He murmured into a communication device that Lorelai couldn’t see. He stood up quickly and walked out the front door.</p><p>     Her curiosity getting the better of her, Lorelai rushed over to the staff exit, rushed out the door, and raced down the alley to the corner where the front was. As she made it to the corner, the sound of footsteps reached her ears.</p><p>     She peered around the corner to see Reyes coming that way, walking with another man. She darted over behind the dumpster and crouched low against the wall.</p><p>     “You’re the contact from Talon, right?” a slick voice demanded. Lorelai peered curiously around the side of the dumpster to see a man in a white suit with brown hair speaking with Reyes.</p><p>     “That’s right. Do you have the payment, Korpal?”</p><p>     The other man, Korpal smiled and crossed his arms, declaring, “Of course. It is nearby with my associate. Do you have the item I requested?”</p><p>     “Yes, it’s nearby with my associate.”</p><p>     Korpal let out a sound of satisfaction and both he and Reyes murmured into hidden communication devices to their partners. Within moments, they appeared. The back door to the alley swung open and the girl with the half-shaved head stepped out, carrying a metal suitcase.</p><p>     “Hola,” she called out, walking up to Reyes.</p><p>     “Your associate?” He demanded. “Please allow me to first make sure that everything is in order.” Korpal inquired. Reyes sighed and then nodded at his associate, who punched in the code on the suitcase and opened it up to show the now-astounded buyer. Lorelai could not see what it was that was so amazing, but she was now more curious than ever before. From around the corner, another man walked over to stand behind Korpal, both of them wearing the same type of suit.</p><p>     “Oh dear...” Korpal began sarcastically, “It appears my associate forgot the money. It’s a shame you won’t be paid, but we'll still be leaving with that case.”</p><p>     “You’re wrong. You <em>will </em>be leaving... in body bags. You think we came without a plan, openly trusting you? Everyone knows that Vishkar can’t be trusted,” Reyes snarled. “Sombra, seal it.” He commanded to his associate next to him.</p><p>     Just as the woman was about to close the lid of the suitcase, the man next to Korpal used a strange sort of technology that spouted a light blue laser light that formed an arm of sorts and prised open the case, preventing it from being shut.</p><p>     “You forget that you’re dealing with hard-light technology. This won’t be an easy fight for you,” Korpal gloated.</p><p>     “Well, allow me to prove you wrong then.” Reyes reached into his cloak and pulled out two shotguns, firing them at Korpal and his associate, who rolled out of the way, focusing his attention on Sombra, who was struggling against the hard-light hand that was both pulling on the case and keeping it open.</p><p>     As Reyes and Korpal fought, Korpal making various weapons and shields out of hard-light, the two associates also duked it out, Korpal’s handyman rolling into Sombra, knocking her off her feet. The two grappled on the ground for a bit before Sombra got the upper hand. She rose up, yanking the case, but a well-aimed kick from the other associate knocked the case out of her hands and sent it sliding over towards Lorelai. Sombra, rather than retrieving the case, focused now on the other associate, drawing out two SMGs from her outfit and aiming them at him.</p><p>     The sound of gunfire jarred Lorelai, but she was more curious about the suitcase. She quickly pulled it over to her hiding spot behind the dumpster and stared inside. There was a glowing blue ovular structure that was attached to what looked like a giant computer chip.</p><p>     “Huh... I wonder what this does,” she murmured, placing her hand on the blue part. A jolt of electricity ran through her and she gasped in pain as hundreds of images surged through her head in the blink of an eye. In several blinks of an eye, she had taken in thousands of images, and the searing pain in her head was almost enough to distract her from the sharp, piercing pain that ran from her hand and went up her arm. She suppressed a scream, biting her lip so hard it bled.</p><p>     <em>Okay Lorelai, in almost every goddamn movie or show you've ever fucking seen, they tell you to never press the button! SO WHY?!</em> She screeched at herself.</p><p>     Finally, the light went out and she fell to the ground, shaking and breathing hard. Nearby, Reyes had shot Korpal in the back, injuring him just enough to gain the attention of his associate, who rushed to his aid, shielding him and healing his injuries as they backed out of the fight. Lorelai, after taking a series of deep breaths, got to her feet and stabilised herself against the wall, staring over at Reyes and Sombra, who were saying things in hushed voices to each other.</p><p>     Finally, she heard Reyes say, “Go get the case,” and as his gaze met hers, something popped up inside of her mind.</p><p>
  <em>     I’m seeing letters and numbers... Data... what... what is this...? </em>
</p><p><em>     “</em><em>Subject: Reaper. Affiliation: Talon. Kill count estimate: over three hundred. Danger level: Severe,” </em>A metallic voice informed her inside of her mind. She was blasted with flashes of images of Reaper killing many people, and of classified missions, as well as of the organisation, Talon. <em>“With no weapons, the best course of action would be to run. Chance of survival: 25%.” </em></p><p>     Lorelai and Reyes stared off at each other for another moment before Lorelai took off running down the alley, rushing around the corner and meeting a dead end at the back of an apartment complex. She saw Reyes behind her chasing her, still pretty far back, and looked around her desperately, trying to find a way out.</p><p>     The robotic voice in her head chimed in again. <em>“Calculating trajectory,”</em> Lorelai heard it say. She could see a light blue light with what appeared to be a targeting system in her field of vision. It was searching as she looked around. Finally, it blinked red on several places. <em>“Trajectory found.” </em>Without even thinking, Lorelai jumped up against the wall, bounced off of it and grabbed the fire escape ladder, pulling herself up and lifting it behind her. She rushed through the first open window, and ran through the building, exiting out of the front of it onto the main street, which wasn’t busy at this time of day.</p><p>     <em>How the hell am I doing all of this? I've never even climbed a tree before!</em> She wondered frantically as her body moved on its own.</p><p>     Looking over her shoulder, Lorelai scanned the area as she ran from the masked man, failing to notice the rugged gunslinger standing before her. She ran right into him, falling onto the ground.</p><p>     “Whoa there, you alright?” He asked her in a thick Southern accent, reaching down to help her up. She gaped up at him. He looked like something out of an old Western movie. He had tan skin, brown, wavy hair and a rugged face, but his eyes were honey brown and looked kind. His smile was warm, and his looks could kill. The arm he was reaching towards her to help her up was robotic.</p><p><em>     He must’ve lost it somehow... </em>As she reached up to grab his hand, the interface inside of Lorelai’s mind sprang to life.</p><p>
  <em>     “Subject identified as Jesse McCree. Known criminal of the Deadlock Gang, Covert member of both Overwatch and Blackwatch. Current Affiliation: Overwatch. Bounty: $60M Capture or Kill. Kill Count unknown. Estimated kill count: above one hundred. Danger Level: Moderate. Best course of action: Run or comply.” </em>
</p><p>     Lorelai scooted back fearfully, and the man raised an eyebrow at her.</p><p>     “It’s alright darlin’, I was just seein’ if you were—” Suddenly, a device in his pocket began to beep rapidly. He took it out, staring at Lorelai intently. “Well, it looks like you have something I need. Where’s the Supersoldier technology?” He inquired.</p><p>     “I-I don’t have it... Unless...” Lorelai stammered, realising that the interface and Omnic voice, coupled with her new physical abilities must be part of it.</p><p>     “Come on, now, give it up. I know you have it,” he demanded, crossing his arms.</p><p>     “I-I don’t—” Lorelai began, shaking her head in disbelief.</p><p>     “You ain’t gonna pull one over on me. This here trackin’ device don’t lie. Give it up. I’m startin’ to get mighty impatient. I don’t play around,” the cowboy growled, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her close, glaring into her eyes. Lorelai’s breathing sped up as fear began to overwhelm her. She could tell that his threat was sincere and that he wasn’t toying around with her. His scowl alone told her how dangerous he was.</p><p>
  <em>     He doesn’t seem as kind as I thought he was! </em>
</p><p>     Suddenly, she saw his eyes dart to the side of her.</p><p>     “Get behind me, now!” McCree growled, pulling her to behind him as Reaper and Sombra approached.</p><p>     Lorelai ran behind a nearby water fountain and watched as Reaper and McCree squared up, McCree’s hand at the ready beside the six-shooter pistol on his hip.</p><p>     “Huh, never thought I’d be seein’ you anytime soon.” The gunslinger declared, scowling at the masked man.</p><p>     Reaper chuckled and countered, “Yeah, well who else is going to kill you?” It was at that moment that Lorelai realised Sombra was gone.</p><p>     “Looking for me?” She asked from behind Lorelai. Lorelai whipped around and on instinct, she lashed out with her foot, interrupting whatever Sombra was trying to do to her.</p><p><em>     “</em><em>Subject identified as: Olivia Colomar of Mexico. Code Name: Sombra. Affiliation: Talon. Kill Count: nineteen. Danger Level: Minor. Suggested course of action: Hand-to-Hand combat at close range, and incapacitate,” </em>The interface chimed inside Lorelai’s head.</p><p>     “Got it.” She acknowledged, attacking Sombra with various styles of martial arts; some she knew, but others she didn’t. Finally, one powerful kick sent Sombra flying into the wall of a nearby building, and she slumped over to the ground unconscious.</p><p>     Lorelai turned back to watch what was going on between Reaper and McCree, and was surprised to see them both grappling on the ground, both of their guns throw to the side of them. Reaper appeared to have the upper hand, coming down with a clawed gauntlet on McCree’s chest. The gunslinger let out a yelp of pain and kicked Reaper off of him. Lorelai, unsure of what else to do, picked up both of Reaper’s shotguns and rolled into the fight, stepping in between the two men just in time before they came back together to brawl.</p><p>     “Both of you are going to stop this right now and tell me what’s wrong with me, or I’ll blow your heads off.”</p><p>     “Oh, please...” Reaper began sarcastically in his cold, metallic voice, “in all the time I’ve spoken with you, one thing was painstakingly obvious: You don’t have the stomach to do something like this.”</p><p>     Lorelai’s gaze snapped towards him. “You <em>really </em>don’t want to try me right now. If you do, I’ll make sure you go first. Now one of you, start talking.” She commanded, keeping the guns in the air.</p><p>     Reaper groaned, and spoke carefully, “That device you put your hand on is the newest technology to make Supersoldiers. As soon as you touched it, your brain was infused with a high-powered battle analysis Omnic, that has knowledge of every person in the world. This is spy technology at its finest.”</p><p>     “So... what you’re sayin’ is that <em>she’s </em>the new Supersoldier?” McCree asked in disbelief.</p><p>     “What are you, deaf? Yeah, she’s it.” Reaper bit back, crossing his arms.</p><p>     “Then, there’s only one thing left to do.” McCree murmured, staring at Lorelai with a serious expression on his face. “I’d like to ask you to join Overwatch. We need more people and you may be a good fit for it. We helped out during the Omnic Crisis, during the Null Sector attack, and we’ve been around protecting people for a long time, even after we had been disbanded. We’re fighting to make the world a better place. Join us and we’ll take care of you.” He promised.</p><p>     “Enough with that tired spiel,” Reaper snarled in annoyance. “Overwatch is trivial and outdated. Come with me to Talon, Lorelai. We’ll take care of you and give you riches and power beyond your wildest dreams. With your help, we can change the world. Save it, destroy it; that will be up to you. You have that choice with Talon. We could build an entirely new world where no one stands in our way.”</p><p>     As Lorelai looked back and forth between the two of them, her thoughts raced. Both of them were dangerous and deadly men, and both of the organizations they belonged to were shrouded in mystery and just as dangerous.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song that Lorelai sings is "My Nocturnal Serenade" by YOHIO. It's a good listen!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>